crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Race to Hyperspace
Crash Bandicoot: Race to Hyperspace (クラッシュ・バンディク''ー4 うわー！スペースを通した旅！'' '' Bandicoot 4: Wow! Journey Through Space! in Japan) is a platform game developed by Vicarious Visions and published by Activision. ''Race to Hyperspace ''follows on from what ''N. Sane Trilogy ''had established and serves as a direct sequel to ''Crash Bandicoot: Warped, making it the second contender for the fourth main series installment canonically. Story The game takes place straight after the third game, with Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka Uka and Dr. Nefarious Tropy being absent, as the Big Bad for this game is the returning N. Trance, the Master of Hypnotism. After seeing the Time Twister from the last game being destroyed from Crash's antics, N. Trance threatens to destroy the Earth using Crystals located in various places through the far reaches of outer space, as revenge for seemingly getting rid of his colleague, N. Tropy, calling for (and by that, I mean brainwashing) Dr. Nitrus Brio to help him. N. Trance demonstrates his abilities by brainwashing Coco to get rid of Crash, which backfires and ends up with her trance being knocked out of her by her older brother. The two bandicoot siblings and Aku Aku see N. Trance and Brio escape into a portal and follow before it closes. The portal takes the three to an abandoned space station originally owned by N. Trance, which acts as the HUB world of the game. The adventure begins from there. Gameplay The basics of the game are the same as N. Sane Trilogy's, but with noticeable additions. So, no writing a whole wall of text regurgitating facts about N. Sane Trilogy's gameplay. That's boring. No-one likes that. Who likes that? No-one. Exactly. So, I'll organise it into tables, how about that? Collectibles Crates Controls Level Themes Mines (Mercury, Knaq) Crash/Coco have to travel alien mining systems, filled to the brim with odd liquids leaking from cracks and minecarts on rail tracks. *A Zombie From Mercury (Level 2, Mercury) *Yours, Mine and Ours (Level 12, Mercury) *Health Mercare (Level 18, Mercury) *Extra-Terrifying (Level 35, Knaq) *Highly Acidic (Level 38, Knaq) There are 5 levels '''in total. Chase (Venus, Coralia) You have Crash/Coco run towards the camera, as these levels have tsunamis chasing the poor bandicoots to no end. *Sick Burn (Level 3, Venus) *Venus De Wildo (Level 7, Venus) *Crash Flood (Level 33, Coralia) *Surf's Up (Level 44, Coralia) There are '''4' levels '''in total. Urban (Earth, Havenos, Teknee) *City Slickers (Level 4, Earth) *Insecurity Measures (Level 10, Earth) *Giving Earth (Level 16, Earth) *Tekneecally (Level 30, Teknee) *Are Friends Electric (Level 32, Teknee) *Electric Boogaloo (Level 45, Teknee) There are '''6 levels '''in total. Mech Desert/Crunch (Mars, Fenomena) *Mars, Incorporated (Level 6, Mars) *Red Dead Exemption (Level 11, Mars) *Martian Manhunters (Level 13, Mars) *Just Deserts (Level 26, Fenomena) *Rock the House (Level 39, Fenomena) *Crunch Bar (Level 43, Fenomena) There are '''6 levels '''in total. Colony (Luna, Titan, Wulf) *To the Moon (Level 5) *Moon Marooned (Level 8) *Semicolony (Level 15) *SpaceStation 4 (Level 29) *Asteroid Attack (Level 42) There are '''5 levels '''in total. Gas Giant/Batsy (Jupiter, Neptune, Densitee) *Eye of the Storm (Level 9, Jupiter) *Jovian Junction (Level 14, Jupiter) *Ice Ice Baby (Level 21, Neptune) *Breaking the Ice (Level 28, Neptune) *Bat's That (Level 40, Densitee) *Gone Batty (Level 46, Densitee) There are '''6' 'levels' ''in total. Planet Ring/Race (Saturn, Circulum, Far Reaches) *Saturn for the Worse (Level 19, Saturn) *Ring-Around-A-Rosy (Level 23, Circulum) *Space Jam *Racial Discrimination (Level 41, Far Reaches) *Dash Bandicoot (Level 47, Far Reaches) There are '''5 levels '''in total. Mountainous (Calcyde, Barin) *Freezing Point (Level 17, Barin) *Kelvin Klein (Level 24, Barin) *Barren Planet (Level 25, Barin) *Mount Neverest (Level 34, Barin) There are '''4 levels '''in total. Junkyard/Atlasphere (Gasmoxia, Slimon) *Gas Mask (Level 20, Gasmoxia) *The Greenhouse Effect (Level 27, Gasmoxia) There are '''2 levels '''in total. Jungle (N. Sanity Beach, Terra) *A New Bandiginning (Level 1, N. Sanity Beach) *Terra Terror (Level 22, Terra) *A Terrable Shame (Level 36, Terra) *Terraway (Level 37, Terra) There are '''4 levels '''in total. Hyperspace *Temple Tantrum (Level 48) *Personal Space (Level 49) *In Ruin (Level 50) *Tick Tock (Level 51) *I'm a Little Rusty (Level 52) *Blocked (Level 53) *Pole Position (Level 54) There are '''7 levels '''in total. 5th Dimension There are '''0 levels '''in total. Boss Fights There are nine bosses in the game. #Crunch Bandicoot (fought in a small abandoned rocketship). ''"It's Crunch time, punks." #Dingodile (fought in an alien swamp). "By the time we're done, mate, I'm havin' roast bandicoot for tucker!" #Zem & Zam (fought in a Gasmoxian battle arena). "All this preparing has made me so hungry. Let's see if it was worth it for this tasty-lookin' thing." #Grin Grem Lem, another new character (fought on the wing of a spaceship). "Hey fellas, the furry, orange one's arrived, let's give him the ride of his life!" #Major M. Cockatoo, yet another new character (fought in a battlefield). "Alright men, the bandicoot is upon us, time for Plan B! Attack!" "ALRIGHT, you maggots! Time for Plan C! Bring out the Bearminator!" #Dr. Nitrus Brio (fought in alien skies). "Crash, what a surprise!" #N. Trance (fought at the border of Hyperspace and the 5th Dimension). "Dang it, dang it, DANG IT, you unintelligent, good-for-nothing, Earthling rat! Give the Crystals to me or suffer the consequences!" #Uka Uka (fought in a temple in Hyperspace). Only unlocked when 100% is achieved. "The bandicoot has arrived once again for a rematch, I see! What a big mistake you've made, you puny mortal! Suffer my wrath!" Levels Multiplayer Level Race Atlasphere Battle Trivia This is very unfinished. Also, here's my first attempt at a Crash 4, have fun reading that.